Wurzburg (Europa Universalis II)
Würzburg is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured light yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Würzburg uses the peaceful AI file. Creating Würzburg Würzburg can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and probably Catholic or Protestant. Würzburg will consist of the single province of Würzburg Starting Position Würzburg exists at the start of every scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Protestant religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Reformed religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Würzburg has German culture, Reformed religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core (Würzburg) and nothing else. Würzburg also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Würzburg has no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Events Würzburg has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hanover, Hessen, The Palatinat, and Saxony, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Würzburg is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if Würzburg is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Würzburg is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by the French event The Chambers of Reunion if France chooses the first of two options. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Würzburg has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, and option B is Ignore It. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries